Twisted Twilight
by hannah sixx
Summary: Same Characters, but Bella is totally different. Yeah I know that story line is way old but this story is defferent then you think. I suck at summarys so just read it. Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Pre Face

Isabella Marie Swan…..that's my name…..but everyone calls me Bella. I live in a small town in Pennsylvania. I don't get along with my parents AT ALL. As far as High School clique labels go, I don't label me self but I guess I would be skater, punk, emo. I skateboard, ride BMX, and blade. I'm a vegetarian, and I love to read. About vampires especially. My friends rock. I only have a few girl friends the rest are guys. Music is like ½ my life, I like punk rock (my chem., green day, rise against, aiden, that kinda stuff.) Most people don't really get me, but whatever. Really that's all you need to know about me.

* * *

Today was like any other day well when I woke up at least. I got up. Ate. Showered. Got dressed (My Chemical Romance band shirt, ripped jeans, black Etnies.) My parents were already at work…or so I thought, right as I began to leave the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Miss. Swan?"

"That depends whose calling?"

"This is Mr. Debwa, the lawyer. You're parents made a very important decision, and need you to come down to the court house right away, I will send a car for you. The phone hung up before I could say anything and right away I knew what the "important decision" was. My parents had been fighting now for some time. Divorce was the decision.

5 minutes later a car horn sounded. I didn't make any big hurry to get out to the car. When I did I had scarcely closed the door before we sped away. When we got to the court house I was led to the court room and sat down.

"Miss Swan." The judge began, "I'm afraid your parents have split up and you have been decided to live with your mother." To me it wasn't really a big deal, if I could chose I would chose neither of my parents but at this point I wasn't given that choice. I didn't get the point of calling me down here to tell me that. But hey I got out of first period

Without even speaking to my parents I was rushed back to the car and to school. When I got there it was 2nd hour and I had Science. I took my usual spot in the back beside my friends, Matt, and Cade. While the teacher went on and on about the Earth and junk Matt and Cade assailed me with questions.

"Where were you?" was the first and last one I allowed them to ask me

"I'll tell you at lunch." For the rest of the morning my friends all asked me the same question all getting the same answer. When lunch came we all sat at our table and I told them about my parents. I tried so hard to hold back the water works but I couldn't. By the end of lunch everyone in the entire school knew what happened.

The last bell of the day rang and me and my gang headed to the skate park with our boards. I pulled this sweet new trick and I was still in one piece when I got home. It was weird my dad had already moved out and headed for some place called Forks, Washington, cause he has friends there

* * *

A/N

Please Review

Love Much

A/C.


	2. Chapter 2

I had lived with my mom now for almost a year. Everything was going fine. We still don't get along, but I don't think we ever have. My grades suck, what else is new. My friends are really the only things that keep me alive, well besides music.

One day I got down to the park cause Cade called me, he told me that something was wrong with the park. When I got down there, I saw PREP SKATER POSERS! There were at least 50 of them. There are 2 skate parks in this town and this one is for actual skaters only. When I went to tell them that this park was for actual skaters they challenged me to a race. So of course I accepted. The course was simple I knew I was going to win. We raced and Cade got it all on camera, I won. But that wasn't the end of it the poser started to have a fit cause he lost so we started a fight. Eventually the cops got there and every one got away except me and the poser.

Several days later I was at the familiar court house again for my hearing. In the end I was sent to live with my dad. When the gang heard this they were having none of it. But I had no choice but to leave. I started packing and by Thursday I was on a plane to Forks, Washington. When I arrived I began to think of my old town as NYC compared to this place, IT WAS SO SMALL.

The cab took 5 minutes to find the house from the air port. My dad was the head police officer in Forks so he couldn't pick me up cause he was working. When I got there I found keys to the house right where he told me I would (under the eve) and went inside. There was a note on the counter reading.

_Bella,_

_Make yourself at home. Your room is you upstairs…second room on the right. My old black ford is yours now. The key ring has the key to the truck and to the house on it._

_See you at 8:00_

_Love,_

_Dad._

I went upstairs dumped my stuff , found boxes of clothes that had been shipped here before my arrival, unpacked them, took my board, and ipod, and went outside.

**EPOV**

I was at the police station getting my drivers license renewed when the Chief asked me to pick up his daughters boxes from UPS and bring it to his house. Of course I wasn't going to say no so I headed down to the UPS at the edge of Forks picked up the boxes, which contained a sleek black Gibson guitar and a huge amp. When I reached the Chief's neighborhood I saw one of the most beautiful angels I had ever seen…and god she smelled like what I thought heaven did. She had Black hair, dark jeans, black shirt, usually that's not my style but this case was an exception. I figured since I hadn't seen hear around she must be the Chief's Daughter. She seemed to notice my sudden stop in the middle of the road cause she stopped her skateboard, paused her intense ipod, and stared at me. I got out of the car and walked over to introduce myself

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." I began "Umm the Chief asked me to drop some boxes off at his house…are you his daughter?"

"Yeah." "I'm Bella." "What boxes did he give you?" she asked. Bella had the most amazing eyes, they were so blue they were almost grey. To me she looked like an angel, but at the same time she kinda scared me, she was also quite short… I'd say under 5ft. I went over to get the boxes. Bella looked quite thrilled to see her guitar.

"Do you play." I asked. That was a stupid question

"Yeah." She said as she tried to hold back the laughter. I moved the amp into her room. Which was filled with many many Boxes.

"You have a lot of unpacking to do." I observed.

"Yeah its going to take me forever." She said. "But I already have ¾ of my clothes unpacked." Suddenly my phone rang.

"Excuse me I have to take this." I said respectfully. When I hung up I returned to Bella. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"okay." She said

"Will I see you at school tomorrow?" I asked her

"Yeah." She said. Before I left her room I noticed all the black paint.

* * *

A/N

I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST NOT PUNK/GOTH/EMO/SKATER SKATERS...but I needed something haha

read and review

Love Much

A/C


	3. Chapter 3

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS I THOUGTH I WOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS NOT REALLY THE 3rd CHAPPTER...just something I wrote cause im experinceing writers block on my next chapter cause I could make it go in many directions at this point**

**A/C**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I went home and told Alice all about her.

"She's beautiful." I told her

"Like shopping partner beautiful?"

"Well she doesn't exactly share the same style since as you." I confessed

"SHES NOT."

"not what."

"EMO" she finished

"god why do you have to label everyone Alice." I cryed

"I'm sorry." She said. "Hey why don't you look her up on Myspace?" she suggested

"ALICE THAT'S THE BEST IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD" I screamed as I ran over to hug her. I raced off to my room to check. Her myspace page looked like it took time to make. Her about me section was mesmerizing. I called Alice in for her to listen to my new rant about Bella.

* * *

A/N

Okay so I figured out the 3rd chapter

Love

A/C


	4. The real Chapter 3

**BPOV**

When I woke up it was raining, what a surprise. I went down for breakfast and I got to see my dad for the first time since I had been there because I was unpacking when he got home and never heard him come in. Really he didn't look any different then when he left.

"Bells later this evening I'm going down to see the Blacks, and it would mean a lot to me if you came up with me."

"Um well maybe, depends on home much home work I have." I said cause I really really really didn't want to go see them.

"Oh Bella." He said

"yeah Dad."

"Please try not to get sent to the office on your first day."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

I went back upstairs and took a shower as Charlie left. I got dressed quickly (ripped jeans, My Chemical Romance shirt, My Chemical Romance "Dead" hoodie, and black Etnies. 'Cause that's mainly what my wardrobe consists of). And dark makeup around my eyes. I decided to take my truck…but threw my board in the back just in case. I took out my new My Chemical Romance CD "Black Parade." Put it in the CD player and turned it up it as far as it went. Arriving at school singing at the top of my lungs I was stuck behind the familiar Volvo. Edward stuck his head out the window looking like he was going to yell, but when he saw it was me he decided against it. I parked next to the Volvo. Getting out of my truck I realized if Edward pissed me off to bad I could TOTALLY squish his little silver shiny Volvo.

Edward looked happy to see me again. As he got out of his car he waved for me to stay where I was. The passing students stared at me in horror like I was going to attack them at any second. A women stepped out of Edwards Volvo and he came over to introduce us.

"Nice to you see you again Bella." He said politely

"Same."

"Bella this is my sister Alice, Alice this is Bella."

"Its nice to meet you." She said as she extended her hand out for me to shake

"like wise." I said taking her hand.

Edward turned to Alice " If you don't mind I'm going to show Bella to the front office and to class." He said.

"Okay." She said and turned to go to class

"You know I bet I could find everything." I told him as he walked me to the front building.

"Yeah, but I needed some excuse to talk to you."

"You know you could just talk to me." I replied. We reached the building, Edward held the door as I walked in.

"Good Morning." The secretary said

"Hi, Um I'm Isabella Swan."

"Oh yes here are your papers and schedule." She said

"Thanks"

"Have a good day." Edward once again held the door open for me. Usually guys don't do that. My schedule was:

1st English

2nd Reading

3rd Trig

4th Library Aide

-Lunch-

5th Science

6th PE

7th World Geography

* * *

A/N

Is it getting any better???

once I have 10 reviews I will update

Love

Alley.


	5. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

She had 2 classes with me: 2nd, 5th, and 7th. Minutes after looking at her schedule I realized something. I couldn't read her mind.

**BPOV**

I found my English room. The teachers name was Mr. Mason. When I walked in and handed him the note saying I was the new student he made me give an introductory speech. It went something like this "Hi, I'm Bella." He didn't seem to like that to much but didn't bother me to make it longer. I noticed there was one chair in the back row so I took that. Just like in the parking lot everyone seemed to move away from me. The class seemed to drag on and on but finally the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and made my way to the door. Edward was there waiting for me. I don't understand why everyone except him was like afraid of me. At my old school everyone made fun of me but here its like they think I'm some evil witch that's going to kill them all or something. I was glad Edward wasn't afraid of me though.

Lunch came and Edward asked me to sit at his table. It turns out Edward had other brothers and sisters besides Alice. They were all nice but the one who I learned was Rosalie didn't like me very much.

The bell signaling the end of lunch came and Edward walked me to Science. Again I was asked to give a speech, and again it was the same thing "Hi I'm Bella." That class came and went to fast cause next I had the worst class ever. PE. I walked in there and gave Coach Clapp my note he said I could sit out until he found me a uniform. I was rather thankful for that. Many kids came up and asked me questions on a dare like did I cut my wrists and stuff like that. By the end of that class I was so aggravated with there brainless questions I stormed out of there.

The last bell of the day couldn't ring fast enough. Thankfully I had a lot of homework so I wouldn't have to go to the Blacks for dinner

. Edward caught me right as I was about to leave "Hey do you get today's math homework?"

"Psh no."

"Me neither." By the end of this conversation we decided that Edward would come over and we would try to figure it out together.

Once we were inside my cell phone rang it was Cade. Of course I had to answer it.

"Hey Cade what's up?

"Eh nothing much.. school sucks without you." "Me and Matt got detention is science."

"Aww dude that sucks." I said sensitively.

"I know." "So are there any skate parks down there?"

"Psh no." "Well i have to go….stupid homework" "Bye" and I hung up

"Who was that?" Edward questioned

"Oh a friend from Pennsylvania" I said. It took 4 hours but finally we finished our 15 math problems. Before he left he told me that he wouldn't be at school the next day because his family was going camping. I was kinda scared because really I had to other friends there. But somehow I would make it threw

A/N

Yeah this chapter Sucks

But it gets better

If you decided not to read the Authors note on the other page im going camping

Love Much

Alleyanna


	6. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward left I called Cade back during the conversation I found that the posers went back to their park, and rumors were still going around about what really happened on that frightful day. It was 10:00 when I heard Charlie pull into the drive way I said good bye to Cade and went down to meet him at the door.

"Hey Bells," he began "how was your first day at Forks High?"

"Eh hard, kinda boring, but I made 2 friends." I proudly reported

"Oh and who might they be."

"Edward and Alice Cullen." I replied. Charlie looked delighted to hear that.

"Dr. Cullen's children are great." He said as he neared the couch, "now if you don't mind I'm going to watch the game"

I decided to go upstairs and work on my new guitar scales that I began to work on in Pennsylvania then decided to go to bed cause after all I do have school in the morning. As I started to climb into my bed I noticed a person shaped figure faintly glowing by the moonlight, then I decided it was late and I was probably imaging it so I turned my ipod on to rock myself to sleep.

I felt like I had been asleep for less then 3 minutes instead of 3 hours. I went to take a cold shower to finish what the alarm clock started. Then checked the weather and it said it was to be sunny all day so I decided to board to school. As usual I skipped breakfast and headed out the door. As I explored the parking lot for the Volvo I remembered that Edward and his family were gone for the day, which was unfortunate for me because everyone had become more brave today and this school became just like my old one as far as clique drama went. All day I suffered of endless criticism because of my style, But here it was way worse because Matt and Cade weren't there to back me up. At lunch I had no one to sit with so I figured what was a school year without a lunch in the bathroom, on my way there some kid pushed the limit.

"Hey little emo." He said as usual I walked away but he wouldn't stop after 5 minutes him trying to emotionally kill me I knocked him to the ground, ran to my locker, grabbed my board and I was off. When I was outside I noticed it began to rain. Before I knew it I was in sight of the forest and a shiny Volvo pulled over and attempted to stop me. When I realized it was Edward I decided to stop. For my sake no one could tell I was crying because it was already raining.

"Get in." Edward said in his musical voice. I obeyed afraid of what would happened if I didn't.

"I'm guessing your having a terrible day." He started

"What was your first guess." I said sarcastically

He got the sarcasm in my statement but answered the question anyway. "Well school isn't over and your heading for the forest already."

"wow your good." I replied with a chuckle then I glanced down at the speed odometer "Geeze slow down it isn't a NASCAR race."

"Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention." He said. We arrived at my house and suddenly I couldn't bring myself to get out of the car. Edward got out and opened my door for me. Its been along time since I've met such a gentlemen. He walked me up to the door.

**EPOV**

When I reached the door I didn't want to let her go inside. "Umm Bella I was wondering." Wow this is harder then I thought "Would you like to go out to dinner sometime like maybe this tonight at 7:00

"I'd like that." She replied. "Oh and will you be at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah…I cant let you have another day like today." I replied

**BPOV **

WOW I cant believe Edward Cullen just asked me out. At school every girl seemed to be all over him. Apparently I seemed more excited then I thought because when Cade called me at 5:00 I seemed to be a bit happier then usual.

"So what are you so happy about?"

"hmmm stuff." I wasn't going to tell him about Edward or he would question him ruthlessly until he was satisfied he was okay to take me on a date. I finally got off the phone with him at 6:30. I decided to wear something I don't usually wear: a shirt that isn't a band shirt and some nice jeans. I left a note for Charlie and before I knew it it was 5 to 7 and it was the longest 5 minutes ever. I've only ever had one other boyfriend and that ended terribly…but that's another story. Finally Edward came and knocked on my door. He was dressed as casual as me…thank god.

"You look nice." He said

"Thanks." I replied embarrassed

"There it is again."

"What."

"That blush on your face."

"Oh that." Now that he mentioned it I felt my face heat up a bit god how embarrassing

"I think its beautiful." "Shall we." He said as he led me to his car. The restaurant that he decided to take me to was in Port Angels. A lovely French restaurant. When we entered the waitress looked very pleased when she got to seat Edward but not so thrilled to see me. When we ordered Edward didn't order much again I observed his odd eating habits…eating hardly anything.

"Whats with you hardly eating anything?" I asked him. "I mean I eat more and I'm a vegetarian and I eat more then you."

"I have a small stomach."

"I see." I don't quite know if I believe him or not but whatever. Dinner went smoothly we talked a lot about my life in Pennsylvania, my guitar talents, and my many sports. Edward wasn't shocked when I told him most all my friends were guys.

"So was Cade your boyfriend or something?"

"Uhhh no." I said trying to hold back the laugh

"I just thought since you talk to him so much…"

"Oh well see he's my best friend" "you'd know what I meant if you met him." The bill came and we left on the ride back we talked more about me. We got back home and walked up to the door.

"I had a great night." I said

"Yeah me to." Before I knew it I was kissing him. Not like one of those first awkward kisses. It ended way sooner then I wished. "Well Goodnight." Edward said

"Yeah see you at school." I said still in shock

* * *

A/N

By far this is my longest chapter

I hope you enjoy it

I will continue as soon as I get 16 reviews that way I know that people still like are enjoying my story

Love Much

Alleyanna


	7. Authors Note 2 you need to read this

**A/N**

**I will have everyone know I found someone to help edit my stories**

**I have the next chapter almost completely finished**

**So much love,**

**Alleyanna**


	8. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Thankfully Charlie was in his room when I got in so I could avoid awkward  
questions. I could feel the kiss lingering on my lips and I was practically  
skipping when I got to my room and jumped on my bed excitedly.

**EPOV**

Bella is seriously an amazing kisser. I don't think I'll ever forget  
this  
night in a million years. I walked into the house still dazed from the kiss.  
"How was your evening Edward?" Alice asked me as I walked in.  
"Magical." I replied as I walked up to my room, nearly tripping on the  
top stair.

**BPOV**

I thought it was going to be impossible to go to sleep. I was still in major  
shock by 2am and finally got to sleep at 3am.

I did the same routine in the morning, only this time there was a familiar  
Volvo sitting outside my house. Edward was standing next to the car waiting  
for me, grinning widely.  
"Good morning Bella." Edward said with a cheerful tone to his voice  
"Wow Edward what a surprise" I replied, and grinned back.  
"Well, I didn't want to take any chances of losing you today so I  
figured  
if I drove you to school you would have less of a chance of leaving." He  
joked.  
"I see" I replied, laughing inside. We drove to school in silence. That  
annoying kid was waiting at  
the front door to start with his smart ass remarks again, but when he saw  
Edward with me  
he walked away. A lot of people glanced at us and walked away, looking over  
their shoulders when they saw me and Edward. I suppose it was because Edward  
was quite intimidating to the untrained eye. I could almost feel the glares  
coming off Edward's fan girls to me. It made me want to turn around and say,  
"Haha! I got him, not you, so there!!" But I didn't.

Lunch came and Edward didn't eat anything at all today, but I couldn't say  
anything, because I was only eating an apple today. He seemed very interested  
in my Pennsylvania life so I told him all kinds of stuff about my friends and  
family there, and promised to show him some videos and scrap books that I put  
together, so he wouldn't see any terribly embarrassing photos of me.

Today when I looked over to Edward's family they were all staring at me._ God, I wonder what they've heard about me. _I thought, and my stomach  
rolled over.

PE was the worst subjects. We had to pick teams, so, of course, I was picked  
last because of my, err, near death experiences in PE. And what was so rude,  
was that they tried to pick the wall, an ant, the wad of gum on the sidewalk,  
the sidewalk itself, and the tallest blade of grass in sight before picking  
me.  
We were playing football, which is one sport I'm actually good surprise,  
surprise--but  
no one wanted to take the chance that I would break my leg or something, so  
they decided to sit me out as long as the coach would allow them to. Frankly  
that pissed me off, but I didn't say anything.

World Geography was my next class. Generally I didn't like this class, but  
here I hated it. Everyone in that class, including the teacher, looked at me  
like had just come out of some asylum.  
At the end of class the teacher recommended I see the school counselor, for  
some strange reason. It's not like I acted crazy in class, or anything. Okay,  
so maybe a _tiny_ bit.  
At the end of the school day, I was never happier than now to see a Volvo in  
the parking lot.  
Edward walked up to be and grinned, like he'd seen my horrible day. "Are we  
still going to see these books of your former life?" He asked, still  
grinning and we set off for my house.  
When we got there I opened the door and walked up to my room, Edward  
following and looking at everything.

As we walked into my room, and he stood there looking around in admiration.  
"Wow, the last time I saw your room it had a million boxes and was  
white."  
He said as he examined my room.  
Okay, so I did paint it black and had actually unpacked, but that's not that  
bigger a deal.  
"Yeah well, I thought that if I have to live here I might as well make it  
homey." I replied and sat down on a black bean bag I'd bought.

"What do you mean "have" to live here? Your father said it was your  
choice." Edward replied, eyebrows coming together in confusion.  
"Ugh, moving here was the farthest thing from my choice." I stated,  
groaning slightly..

Before I could stop it the story came flooding out, "See back in  
Pennsylvania  
my two best friends and I, Cade and Matt were a few of the best skaters  
around.  
There were 2 skate parks. 1 for real skaters and 1 for posers." I paused  
briefly and continued, "One day a few of the posers decided to rebel and  
come to our park.  
When I told them to leave, they challenged me like the idiots they were. So  
we ran a course and I won, but that wasn't enough the posers. They started  
a fight with me, and soon it went  
from verbal to violent.  
The police came and everyone but us scattered and soon afterwards, me and  
the poser were off to court."  
Again I paused as I studied Edward's expression, which looked surprised to  
say the least. "The judge decided to take me from my mom's care and  
transfer me to my dad's." I paused again and remembered that fateful day.  
"And now here I am." I finished.

"Wow I never expected that type of story," He replied and looked like he  
was about to fall  
over in surprise.  
"Hmm, soon you will learn to expect the unexpected with me." I said as I  
reached for the first scrap book

"This book is of me and my friend, well more like my brother, Cade. I  
thought he was going to kill the judge when he heard I was moving here.  
Frankly I'm surprised he didn't stow himself in  
my luggage." Edward chuckled at my statement. I laughed slightly too.  
Charlie was home by the time Edward and I were done looking at my pictures  
and stuff, so I decided he should get going. Didn't want to give Charlie  
ideas.  
"You seemed to have a good life there." He stated as we were putting  
them  
back on my shelf.  
"Not so much a good life as great friends." I said. "Maybe one day  
you'll get to meet them." As we headed for the door, he stopped, leaned  
down and kissed me.  
HE was kissing ME. Again it was more then just a friendly peck on the lips  
and not quite and extravagant kiss I secretly wanted.  
As we walked downstairs I suddenly didn't want him to leave. Charlie was  
so in tuned with his baseball (gah) I don't think he even noticed us.  
"Well see you at school." He said before he left, smiling.  
"Yeah.' I replied and waved as he drove off.  
My heart gave a thud of happiness, and I smiled when I felt it.  
_I really, really liked him._

_

* * *

_**A/N**

**Okay this chapter is the first one that has been edited/revised/all that by my editor...I dont know if she wants to be named or not.**

**Reviews make for a happy author**

**Love Much**

**A/C**


	9. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I called Alice to tell her I was going to stay at Bella's again. Yes I do watch over her as she sleeps, and yes she did almost catch me but its well worth the risk to watch such an angel sleep. Tonight was the first night I heard my name come you of her mouth while she was sleeping. It sounds so much sweeter coming from her. I was rummaging around in her CD shelf and I guess I was a bit louder then I thought because she sat up and started to look around. Out of instinct I ducked down about an hour later satisfied there was no one in her room she fell back asleep. Again she uttered my name a few times. Her alarm sounded and I figured I'd better get out of there before she caught me.

**BPOV**

Damn I wish I could remember my dreams more often. Edward and I were in this one together…like together together. Then something rudely interrupted my magnificent dream, I don't know what but something did. Again the wonderful Volvo was sitting outside and the way beyond handsome driver was waiting for me.

" Good Morning Bella." He said "How'd you sleep."

"Other then some random disturbance, great."

"hmm that's good." he replied. Surprisingly he didn't ask any further questions. When we got to school you could hear all the cliques gossiping about us. The entire school seemed to think that we were boyfriend girlfriend. I could only wish that was true. During English I discovered a girl named Jessica Stanley truly hated me because she had like Edward since forever. "How could he fall for some one like _that_" I heard her whisper to her friend as she motioned toward me.

"I know." She said

"I will get my way. And I will have Edward, if it's the last thing I do." She continued her rant on and on for the entire class. Edward was waiting for me at the end of class. Jessica beat me to the door and started talking to Edward. God it looked like she was attempting to make a new video for Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend". He took my hand and we walked to class, she must have been fuming mad cause when I turned around she looked like steam was going to come out her ears. Of course I could resist anymore I looked made sure Edward wasn't looking at me and stuck my tongue at her and mouthed "ha I got him."

Instead of taking me to class Edward led me outside to the benches.

"Seeing how everyone already thinks it I wanted to ask you something."

"okay" I replied.

"Well." "Bella" "Seeing how everyone is already talking about it." he sounded pretty nervous "will you be my girlfriend?"

"Edward." "I would love that."

We walked to his car and started talking

"I'm tired of always talking about me." "What about you." "What was your life like before I moved here"

"Well my life wasn't nearly as happy." "but other then that it was just like this."

"Oh come on there has to be something." He looked like he was hiding something

"Bella can I be completely honest with you."

"I haven't told ANYONE this" he said with extra emphasis on the anyone part.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE." I said jokingly…well I thought

"How'd you figure it out." He asked looking shocked

"What?" "I was just joking." "Your not." He nodded his head. "But there not real." "there fictional." "You can't be a vampire."

"And why is that?"

"Cause your in the sun and your not burning." I said pointing toward the sky

"Oh that's just a myth." "So most of the other characteristics they put in books."

"Even the coffin?" I had to ask

"Yeah, actually we don't sleep at all." He said.

"So you don't like," I paused to think of the nicest way to put this "hunt humans do you?"

"No." he replied "We're what you'd call a "vegetarian vampire." "Any other questions?"

"Not right now." I said

"You know most people would be running right now." He remarked

"As I've told you before," "I'm not most people."

"But you still must be kinda scared." He pushed

"No not really." I said

"What you don't think I'm scary."

"Not really." I said

**EPOV**

The questions started again as we drove off campus and continued for a good half hour. Weather I wanted to or not I answered them. About 4:00 her phone rang.

* * *

**A/N**

**Kay srry it took me so long but Ive been very busy**

**I think I need a new editor cause I havent heard from mine lately so please let me know if you could fill that spot**

**I will update ALOT more often now cause I have classes that I have nothing to do**

**I need ideas so help me out cause im having a bit of writers block**

**REVIEWS WOULD MAKE MY DAY!**

**Please let me know if I could change anything to make the story better**

**Love,**

**A/C**


	10. Chapter 11

Hey guys

I have bad news

I'm going to take some time off from writing for personal reasons (Id rather not talk about)

I know if I tried to write anything right now it would turn out really bad

And I'm having a bit of writers block so PM me ideas or leave them in a review

I'll probably start writing again by October

Sorry

Don't stop reading my story cause I'm being slow please

Love Much

Alleyanna


End file.
